


A Bond's Strength

by Turtleyurtley



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Dialogue Heavy, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I feel like I am gonna tag too many characters, because eventual Chrobin, its more fannon, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtleyurtley/pseuds/Turtleyurtley
Summary: A rewriting of Awakening's script. Mostly to give characters some development, or fix some of the story.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. My Name Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Here is an intro to this idea.
> 
> This AU is based on Awakening (Well duh) but with some changes. I wanted to make the player choices actually impact the story. As well as change a few things that don't make sense in the plot. Just a warning though, Robin is the female avatar and I will most likely write her in with Chrom. I really do love the family dynamics of the Chrobin family. I really want to write them in here. As for the other child characters, they will still be tied to the mothers but I won't specify the fathers. Idk I just wanted an excuse to play awakening again for the seventh time. I am going to write it like a 'script'. So how you would read it in game (kind of). 
> 
> The 'Premonition' chapter doesn't get any changes.  
> I changed up the dialog a decent amount. I will be adding more dialog between characters as I go through the game. This first chapter is just what happens from the time in between 'Premonition' and the battle of the prolouge.
> 
> [ Brackets mean its me saying something]  
> ( Parenthesies are a description / Telling you its a cutscene)
> 
> All of the cutscenes will remain the same.
> 
> My brain is still being strange. I just wanted to write this out somewhere. So that I would be motivated to finish it

(Cutscene: A fated encounter)

LISSA: Chrom, we have to do something.

CHROM : What do you propose we do?

LISSA : I- I don't know! (Pause) Hey there

CHROM : I see you're awake now. There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know. Here give me your hand.

(end of Cutscene)

(Four people are now visible.)

Chrom: Are you alright?

Robin: Yes. Thank you. Chrom.

Chrom: So you know who I am?

Robin: Actually. I don't think I do. Your name just popped into my mind.

Chrom: That's strange.

Robin: Yes it is isn't it?

Chrom: So what's your name? 

Robin: My name? 

Chrom: Yes?

Robin: It's... It's... 

Chrom: You don't remember your own name?

Robin: I... No I can't. 

Chrom: That is strange.

Robin: My apologies, but where exactly am I?

Lissa: Oh hey, I've heard of this before. It's called amnesia! At least I think.

Frederick: It's called a load of pegasus dung. Are we to believe that you know milord's name, but not your own?

Robin: Well when you put it that way. It does seem silly.

Chrom: What if she is telling the truth? It would be terrible if we left her here, confused and alone. We would be terrible Shepherds if we did that.

Frederick: I suppose you have a point. However we must remain cautious. What good would a wolf do in our pack?

Chrom: We'll make our way into town. Once we're there we can sort this thing out.

Robin: Do I get a say in this?

Chrom: We'll hear all you have to say once we're back in town. Now come along

(They all start walking)

Robin: Am I to be your prisoner?

Chrom: No of course not! You'll be free to go once we confirm you are no enemy of Ylisse.

Robin: Oh alright. Is this place Ylisse?

Frederick: You've never heard of the halidom?

Robin: No, never. 

Frederick: Someone pay this actress. She is quite convincing.

Chrom: Frederick, please. Give her a break. She doesn't remember anything.

Frederick: Surely she remembers something.

Robin: I'm afraid I don't remember anything else at the moment.

Chrom: Well maybe if we introduce ourselves it'll spark your memory. I'm Chrom, but you already knew that. The delicate one onver there is my younger sister, Lissa. 

Lissa: I am not delicate! Ignore my brother, he can be a bit thick at times.

Robin: It's alright. It is kind of fun to listen to.

Lissa: I'm glad us Shepherds found you before brigands did.

Robin: You tend sheep in full armor?

Chrom: Yep. It is a dangerous job. Just ask old Frederick the Wary here.

Frederick: A title I wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I would wish to trust you stranger, but my station mandates that I do not.

Robin: I guess I understand. My name is Robin. ... Well that's one mystery solved I suppose. I'm not sure why I remembered it all of a sudden but I guess it doesn't matter.

Chrom: Robin? That's an interesting name. Perhaps you could tell us more later? We are almost to town. Once we-

Lissa: Chrom! Look at the town!

Frederick: Bandits milord.

Chrom: Then we should hurry. Come on!

Frederick: What about her?

Chrom: Is she on fire?

Frederick: Well no, but-

Chrom: Then she'll have to wait.

(Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick rush towards the town. leaving Robin behind.)

Robin: I can't just sit here. I think I've done enough of that. 

(Robin follows the others)


	2. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of the dialoge that happens in the prolouge battle. Wow I cannot spell today 0_0

**_Before the battle_ **

Garrick: Get to it men. Grab everything shiny and put the rest to the torch. We ought to get some gold out of these Ylisseans. What do you say lass?

Maiden: Somebody HEEEEELP! Our village is being raided!

Lissa: Chrom, we have to save the town!

Chrom: You're right. But don't worry. They won't be bothering anybody again after today.

**_Robin runs in._ **

Robin: Wait! 

Chrom: Why did you follow us?

Robin: I think I might be able to help.

Chrom: How so?

Robin: I'm not certain but I do have a sword and a tome.

Chrom: I suppose strength in numbers. Stay close to us.

Robin: Yes

**_Battle starts [This section is the tutorial section. But I'm still rewriting it]_ **

**Defeat the enemy Commander**

Frederick: Remember, its us or them. Kill or be killed.

**_Lissa is clicked on._ **

Lissa: I'll show you delicate. I'm the one always putting you back together after you rush in without thinking. 

**_Robin is clicked on._ **

Chrom: Are you sure you know how to use a sword?

Robin: I believe so.

Chrom: You also said something about a tome? Can you use magic?

Robin: I think so? Uh I guess I'll just try.

Chrom: You'll just try? Maybe you should go on ahead of us.

Robin: Don't worry. I will figure this out. Now how did this work again? Oh I think I have it

**_Robin attacks or is under attack_ **

Robin: I don't know who you are or what you are doing but I am going to have to stop you. Sorry.

**_Enemy phase after an enemy is defeated._ **

Garrick: Who is meddling with our raid? Men, pick up the pace and get out of here. 

**New condition: Defeat the Commander before they flee.(10 turns)**

Chrom: We should probably hurry up as well. We can't let them get away.

Frederick: Of course milord.

**_When someone takes damage._ **

Chrom: Is anybody hurt? We can't leave wounds untreated.

Lissa: Just tell me where to go and I'll heal the wounds.

Chrom: Lissa you don't have to heal everyone, we can use vulneraries.

Robin: Vulneraries can only heal small wounds though. But it should prevent further wounds at that moment.

**_On third player phase when Chrom is clicked on._ **

Chrom: Are you still there Robin?

Robin: I suppose.

Chrom: You suppose?

Robin: The battlefield is calling me. Telling me things.

Chrom: What?

Robin: It is telling me the enemies strength, their skills and our chances of winning.

Chrom: What are our chances?

Robin: Likely.

Chrom: Likely what?

Robin: I don't know I just hear likely.

Chrom: ...

Robin: Don't look at me like that. We need to keep ... _sigh_... Fighting.

_**Fourth player phase begins.** _

Chrom: Robin are you alright?

Robin: I'm fine. Don't worry 

Chrom: If you say so friend.

Robin: Friend?

Chrom: You are helping us defend Ylisse, that makes you a friend. Or at the very least, not an enemy.

Robin: Thank you. 

**_Battle with Garrick starts._ **

Garrick: So you're the lot that is spoiling our work?

**_Garrick vs Chrom_ **

Chrom: You are spoiling Ylisse's peace. 

Garrick: Bwah haha! Have you looked outside that border lately? It is constantly under attack. Your peace is an illusion.

Chrom: Well, stopping one raid will keep piece in this area.

**_Garrick vs Robin._ **

Robin: Sorry but I am going to have to end you.

Garrick: Just who do you think you are?

Robin: I'm not sure. But I know you are hurting the innocent people of this town. That shouldn't happen.

Garrick: Do your worst lady.

**_Garrick vs Lissa_ **

Garrick: What's this? Do I spy a bargaining chip?

Lissa: Never! I am not some delicite flower!

**_Garrick vs Frederick._ **

Frederick: Milord has ordered us to cut you down. So I will do my duty.

**_Garrick is deafeated._ **

Garrick: Arg! Bunch of... meddlesome brats.


	3. It's Dangerous to Go Alone, Take This.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is what happens after the prologe battle. Yay!

**_After Garrick is defeated_ **

Robin: I think it is over.

Lissa: Yep, I think this town is pretty lucky to have us. 

Robin: Indeed

Lissa: Speaking of lucky, Holy wow! Robin you were amazing! You knew swords sorcery and strategy! Is there anything you can't do?

Robin: I am not sure what exactly, but I am sure there are things I can't do.

Chrom: I suppose you are not a helpless victim then?

Robin: I'm not sure what you mean.

Chrom: You can defend yourself.

Robin: I suppose.

Frederick: Indeed, now can you explain to us who you are?

Robin: Not really. I honestly don't know how I know these things. It just feels like a part of me. I understand your stance. It is a rather odd case.

Chrom: My heart tells me, if someone fights to save Ylissean lives, they are no enemy.

Frederick: Will you not use your mind as well milord?

Chrom: We could use someone in that area. We aren't exactly the smartest bunch. Robin could help us with that. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician?

Frederick: You believe her story?

Chrom: Yes, I do. As odd as it might be.

Robin: Thank you Chrom.

Chrom: So will you join us?

Robin: It would be rude to refuse.

Chrom: So yes?

Robin: Of course.

**_The scene shifts to the four standing and staring at the town._ **

Frederick: Milord, did you notice those bandits accent?

Chrom: Plegian? Yeah I did.

Robin: Plegian?

Chrom: Plegia is directly west of Ylisse. Bandits are often sent to try and provoke Ylisse into war.

Robin: Why would they do that?

Chrom: Plegia wants revenge. Even though everything has been settled, they want more.

Lissa: The poor townsfolk who suffer! They get caught up in all of this. Its so sad!

Frederick: They have us to help them milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep.

Lissa: You're right Frederick! We can help them. But I'm going to have to get used to all this marching and fighting.

Chrom: I'm afraid you will.

Villager: Please stay the night! We must repay you for your kindness! We owe you all a debt. 

Chrom: Thank you for offering, but we must keep going. 

Lissa: Ooh I'll have some dark meat and soup. Thank you!

Chrom: Lissa we have to get going!

Villager: If you really do insist on going then please take this.

Chrom: And these are?

Villager: Buiscuts. They are delicious. Please take them with you. 

Chrom: If you insist...

Lissa: I'll carry them.

Frederick: I will carry them. We still have a ways to go before it gets dark. We ought to go.

Lissa: Frederick! Why can't I carry them?

Frederick: Milady, if you carry these you will surely eat them all.

Robin: You've got quite the stern friend there.

Lissa: Stern is one thing you can call it. Among many others.

Chrom: Frederick only smiles when he is about to bring down the axe.

Robin: Duly noted

Frederick: I am present.

Chrom: We know.

Frederick: Milord is as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we get going?

Chrom: All right. Ready Robin?

Robin: Of course.

Chrom: Then let's get going, the capital isn't terribly far.


	4. Staying the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that happen at the beginning of chapter 1. Before the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tech week is grueling. I'm pretty sure I have burnout. So what better way to deal with it then to write? That was kind of sarcasm. I'm still rereading the first five tbhk books because brain. H e l p.

**Chapter 1 Begins**

_**The group is walking along at night. They stop for a chat.** _

Lissa: It's getting dark already! The bugs are out! The disgusting kinds! The ones tha- Ewk won if in mah mouph! I'm exhausted now as if I wasn't before. 

Chrom: Relax Lissa. Hardship builds up character. Speaking of, help me gather firewood.

Lissa: No thank you. I think I've built quite enough character for one day!

Robin: You know I am kind of hungry. Perhaps we can stop for the night?

Frederick: I suppose we should stop to eat. We will need to hunt for food. Since milady ate all the buiscuts we were given. 

Lissa: Hey! I didn't eat them all! Robin had one.

Robin: I did have one...

Frederick: It does not matter now. We are going to need to catch something to eat. 

Chrom: Frederick and I shall go catch what we can find. Could you two collect firewood and clear a campsite?

Robin: I suppose we could do that. 

Lissa: More work...

_**Scene shifts to a campfire. Robin and Chrom are eating while Frederick and Lissa stare at them.** _

Chrom: You know it has been so long since I last had bear meat. I forgot how good it was!

Lissa: Chrom you are disgusting. How can you eat that?

Chrom: Food is food.

Lissa: It doesn't smell like food. It smells like old boots. Robin, how can you eat that?

Robin: It is not that bad. I mean it could be worse.

Lissa: I guess when you are starving anything tastes good. 

Robin: I did have a biscuit.

Lissa: That doesn't change the fact that this meat smells terrible.

Frederick: Milady, every experience makes us stronger. Even the ones that we don't enjoy.

Lissa: Then why aren't you eating?

Frederick: I uh had a large lunch today. So I am not hungry. 

Lissa: Sure Frederick.

**_The scene shifts to everyone sleeping except Chrom._ **

Chrom: Robin is quite strange isn't she?

Lissa: Chrom? is that you? Why are you still awake? Aren't you tired?

Chrom: I couldn't quite sleep. I was just thinking.

Lissa: You were thinking?

Chrom: Yes it isn't as strange as it sounds. 

Lissa: What about?

Chrom: Robin. Isn't there something strange about her?

Lissa: Strange how? I don't- oh I know. You have a crush on her don't you!

Chrom: That is ridiculous. How could someone have a crush on someone they just met?

Lissa: Mhm

Chrom: Lissa be quiet!

Lissa: I'm not allowed to say-

Chrom: What is that noise?

Lissa: I think it is coming from the forest. 

Chrom: Then let's go investigate.

_**Chrom and Lissa begin to walk into the forest.** _

Lissa: Where are all the birds?

Chrom: Something is wrong.

Lissa: Thanks Chrom. You are so helpful sometimes.

_**The second cutscene plays.** _

**[I am lazy and I don't want to type out the cutscene]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did get lazy. I really did not want to type out the cut scene. oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. Risen battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of chapter 1. yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy I changed Sully and Virion's dialouge. While I like the original, I felt it was a bit forced. Some of it just sounded unnatural. Even if Virion is well Virion.

_**The battlefield is now on screen** _

Frederick: Milord! Milady! Are you alight?

Lissa: Frederick! Robin! Monsters!

Robin: Monsters?

**_Camera pan over to an enemy risen._ **

Robin: Are these monsters normal around here?

Chrom: I've never seen them before. Definitely not in Ylisse. I promise.

Frederick: It appears no one is injured. Thank the gods...

Lissa: A masked person saved us. If they weren't there I'd have been... wait where did they go? They were just here a moment ago.

Frederick: We will worry about them later. After we take care of these monsters. Pay attention. We know nothing about this enemy.

Chrom: Right. So let us be careful.

Robin: I second that.

**Victory: Rout the Enemy**

_**Camera pans to the abandon forts.** _

Robin: What are those stone structures?

Frederick: Those would be abandon forts. It would seem this area used to be a battlefield.

Robin: If they are just sitting there we can use them right?

Frederick: I believe so.

Robin: So we should take shelter in them whenever it is possible. They should provide us with an advantage.

_**Battle begins** _

_**When Chrom is in battle with a risen** _

Chrom: I don't know what you are but I can't let you just wreak havoc on our land.

_**Beginning of turn 2** _

Sully: Captain Chrom! Are you alright? I was nearby and heard an explosion. We rushed over here to investigate.

Chrom: We?

Sully: My horse and I.

Chrom: Thank you. We could use all the help we can get-

Sully: All right. Which of you freaks wants to meet my lance? Or maybe ev-

Virion: Hold on Milady!

Sully: Not this fool again.

Virion:I have come to assist you in battle. A beauty like you shouldn't worry about battle.

Sully: What the hell are you talking about?

Virion: Oh so I've caught the fine lady's attention once again! Yes it is I, the myth the legend, the archest of archers, the magnificent Vi-

Sully: Sorry Ruffles. I don't have time for this.

Virion: Virion... My name is Virion. W-wait! come back! At least tell me your name!

Sully: This is the second time we have met. Yet you don't remember my name?

Virion: No you misunderstand! I simply want to hear your voice call out your magnificent name.

Sully: Yeah right... Ugh Name's Sully. And I'm a shepherd so don't get in my way.

Virion: Ah Sully. What a divine name. A name as beautiful as its owner. I mean truely-

Sully: What?

Virion: I am just being honest milady.

Sully: I get it. This is a joke. And when I put my fist in your face- that's the punchline!

Virion: Tis not a jest Milady. However-

Sully: I guess that was a funny joke.

Virion: Goodness- I was not expecting you to actually punch me. You are a woman who is as strong as she is beautiful. At least allow me to accompany you!

Chrom: Is everything alright over there?

Sully: Everything is fine captain. 

Virion: So what is your answer milady?

Sully: If I let you follow me, will you shut up?

Virion: Why of course!

Sully: Starting now.

_**Virion is clicked on** _

Virion: It is truely I. Virion- the archest of archers.

Robin: An archer? 

Virion: So I humbly ask for everyone to allow me room to attack.

Sully: I thought you said you would shut up.

Virion: You can't possibly expect me to remain silent throughout an entire battle can you?

Sully: I can and you will.

_**Enemy is routed** _

Chrom: I think that is the last of them.

Robin: What were those things?

Frederick: I wish I could say that I knew.

Lissa: They smelled awful.

Chrom: As awful as bear meat?

Lissa: Not that bad! But they definitely stunk.

Frederick: We had better get going. Lady Emmeryn should know about this.

Chrom: Sully and erm Virion was it? Will you two be joining us?

Sully: Sure thing captain!

Virion: I shall follow as well!

Chrom: So be it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading this. It's kind of just a passion project if you want to even call it that. I just really wanted to put this out there. So anyways stay safe!


End file.
